The Many Drabbles of a Theif and Detective
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Shinkai drabbles. Basically a lot of stuff I came up with in the top of my head. some are poem fics some are the 2 meeting out of the blue and so on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=drabbles. Shinkai couple.

Chapter 1=Sick Days

Kaito P.O.V

I went to go get coffee and bumped right into. "Gomen..." I began. "Quite alright. Here. I'll pay for both of us." said a voice I easily reconized. I had missed 2 heists. I had gotten a huge cold due to helping Jii outside in the middle of Winter and now wanted some nice hot chocolate from here to help my throat. I sneezed, covering my mouth.

Shinichi turned and looked over at me. "Not feeling well?" he asked. "Am sick. Why I wanted some hot chocolate." I said.

"I'll get it. Sit down and wait. You look like hell." he said having me sit down. "Arigato." I said. He was ok yet Shinichi had always been my favorite detective for quite awhile. I fell for him since the Clock Tower heist.

Shinichi P.O.V

I got the hot chocolate and my coffee and asked for some pepperment candies. Mints were good on a sore throat. I looked over at the guy I bumped into. He could of passed for my twin. I chuckled. I knew he was Kid. I also had loved the theif for quite a long time. I had been worried when he didn't go to his last 2 heists but at least I now knew why. I came over with our drinks.

"Here you go! Hot chocolate for a special magician!" I said smileing. He smiled at me thankfully and took a sip. "I also bought these for you. They'll help your throat a bit." I said, setting the mint cookies down.

"Arigato." he said, smileing.

-The Next Heist-

Shinichi P.O.V

A Thank you basket appeared in my hands filled with gadgets and other tools that I needed replaced as a detective. I chuckled. I found him. "How long did you know it was me?" he asked. "Right when I saw you." I answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Sappy Love Confession Poem Fic

Kaito P.O.V

I'm a theif. I run and avoid being caught by the one I fell inlove with although I am pretty sure he loves Ran-chan. I am almost 99 percent positive he loves Ran-chan.

Running...  
endlessly around and around in these deep, deep circles

At times I get tired and just want him to catch me finally! So today I got into my civilian form, put the jewel in my pocket and waited at a Starbucks. It NEVER takes Shinichi long to fine me ever!

I took a drink of my Mocha frappe when..."Hand it over now!" I gazed at him. Of course I don't matter! Only the jewel does.

that never end yet my thoughts...  
or whatever...  
goes winding down

I made the jewel reappear in his pocket. "Never had it. I'm just a highschool kid." I replied. He frowned at this. "Like hell you never had it! What were you doing today?" he asked. "He was here" Yuki said. Yuki is a fellow magician's kid and usually is on my side.

I smiled. "See here having coffee with a friend. Anything else?" I asked.

some trail in some hole undug and not yet lost.

"Here. It's my number. I may need to contact you. There were shootings at this heist. Kid and some allys of his might be in danger." he said. I took the number.

-A Couple of days Later;the next heist-

Shinichi P.O.V

I had convinced Keibu to let me go. I didn't want MY theif dead! I frowned at this, careing so much for him. I would protect him from anything. I got to the location and saw the kid that I saw at Starbucks helping Keibu. "Kudo-san, this is Kuroba Kaito. He's my neighbor. He helps out a bit. He knows quite a bit on magic and stuff since his father was Kuroba Toichi." Keibu said. You don't say. I watched. We looked too much alike for this to be a coincidence.

Running,  
Running...  
always running in circles

Kaito P.O.V

I glanced over at Shinichi who was watching but looked like he knew who I was. No shock there. The guy was good at his job. I finished up with helping Keibu and then went to go eat my lunch when Shinichi sat down and joined me. "So helping keibu huh?" he said. "The man found me after my old man died in front of me so yeah." I was helping him. It was kind of paying myself back for stealing from him.

that never stop. Lost and confused in this twisted world,

"I know your secret by the way." Shinichi said. "Kind of figured. That is no shock." I said. He watched me. "And?" he asked. I shrugged. "You always figure me out so what's there to stop you now?" I asked handing back the jewel. He gaped at me. "That's it. No effort or anything!" I shook my head. "I don't care. The only thing I care about is the one I love catching me which will never happen." I said and got up.

Shinichi P.O.V

Oh no he doesn't! Only I get to catch him! I ran after him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I am never letting go. When I catch something I like I keep it." I said nuzzleing his neck.

maybe...  
you could tell me...  
why? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Phobias

Kaito P.O.V

It was a Christmas party and Sonoko had brought in sushi. I had remembered the blinding panic and fear and then...I collasped but I felt someone catch me. I opened my eyes wakeing up and was in the arms of Shinichi. I was still shakeing horribly.

"I am so so sorry, Kuroba-san! I didn't know! It's so hard to tell with you." Sonoko cried out.

Was it really that hard to read me? When I am happy, I am happy. When I am..."It is." Shinichi said. "But don't worry about it Kaito. I like you for you." he said gently squeezing my hand. I nodded at this. "Sorry for ruining the party." He laughed.

"Baka-theif! You had a panic attack. It can happen to anyone." he said, chuckleing. Our friends now knew both of our secrets.

"I'll go make you some tea. Alright, Kuroba-san." Ran said. "And just so you know a phobia is pretty common. I have a phobia of ghosts." I felt a bit better now. I was happy I was friends with Ran and Sonoko. Shinichi was gently massaging my hand. "Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can you sit with me for awhile?" I asked. He nodded at this.

-A Couple of Hours Later-

Normal P.O.V

Ran returned to find both boys sleeping next to one another. She smiled and shut the door behind her. Both her and Sonoko had been together for awhile. "I am really sorry. I didn't know." Sonoko said. "It's fine love. He forgave you after calming down didn't he. Kuroba is the type who never stays upset." Ran said.

"He doesn't. It's why I am a fan of his work." Sonoko responded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Retired and Tag

Kaito P.O.V

I was no longer Kid. Now I was just Kuroba Kaito. I got a job as the Shonen Tentei's babysitter. "Oi. Look what I have gakis. Some movies." I said and got several cheers. I then went to make some cookies which caused more cheering. Conan watched me closely. "Are you ok,boya?" I asked.

"I miss the old you." he said. I smiled gently at him. "How about this then? We can play tag any time you feel like it. Just the 2 of us." I said. He smirked. "It better be hide-and-go-seek tag and you better be going all out then." he said smirking.

"You know I would do anything for my favorite critic." I responded.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Conan P.O.V

As promised he did as I requested and finally I caught him but this time I put handcuffs on him. "Oh come on, Meitantei! You know I am retired!" he laughed. I captured his lips in a kiss claiming him as mine. "I know and I still don't like it. I like going after you and seeking you as my own." I said holding him in my hands.

"What about Ran-chan?" he asked. "She's like a nee-chan to me." I answered. I climbed on top of Kaito stroaking his manhood. He gasped and cried out as I hit several places that felt nice. I smirked. Then I captured his lips again. "So can you be mine?" I asked.

"You have me handcuffed begging for sex underneith you. What do you think?" he said laughing. I kissed his lips again, happy at the answer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Valentines Surprises

Shinichi P.O.V

It was Valentines Day or how Kaito saw it "Bad Luck day". I laughed lightly. He only got cramps and stuff from eating too much chocolates but...I pouted in jealousy knowing it was just fans of his magic and stuff. I still hated seeing them fawn over him like a heard of sheep.

He was my theif! No one else's! Just mine! I got to his house. Kaito and I had been together for about a year and a half. I smiled. I planned to take him out for dinner at that fancy Italian cafe that he wanted to go to so badly for this Valentines day and then I bought him this box of chocolates shaped like his favorite magicians of all time.

It was from London and it cost quite a bit but anything for my magician!

I knocked on the door and I found him preparing for a special Valentines day heist for the task force and the detectives showing up. I smiled knowing he gave gifts there for cops and the detectives too. I smiled loving how thoughtfull he was and sweet. "Hi Kai." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "NO PEEKING! I'M MAKING YOUR GIFT TOO!" he cried out. I smirked. "So what do I have? Oils? Handcuffs?" I guessed. Kaito turned bright red. We used handcuffs whenever we had sex. He looked down right adorable cuffed down and moaning my name.

"You're horrible." he sighed. "Just so you know your Valentines day gift took awhile." he sighed. I wrapped my arms around him. "Whatever you planned I bet it's perfect." I said laying my chin in his soft hair. He smiled at me. "Arigato, Shinichi." he said.

-Valentines Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I had made a homemade lunch for him. Shinichi had always loved my cooking. We started dateing during the end of his Conan days. He was only Conan for 3 more days and he lived with me then. I had always been a very submissive type when it came to dateing. I made his favorite, curry and coffee.

"Looks great, Kaito." he said and he loves curry with those finny things in it. I had several burns on my hands but I had put my Kid gloves on so he couldn't see the burns. "Glad you love it." I said, eating normal adverage curry. I had my poker face up. I knew Shinichi didn't like anyone hurt.

"Kaito there are aquatic mammals in this." he said. I made a humming sound ignoring it. Then he took my hands. "NO ONE GETS HURT! THAT'S YOUR RULE! SHOULDN'T IT BE YOU TOO!" he insisted. I sighed. "At times people do anything for the ones they love Shinichi. Even get small kitchen burns." I explained.

I loved him a lot and would do anything for him even go near those scary finny monstrosities!

Shinichi P.O.V

"We're going to the bathroom." I said. Kaito looked confused. "You need patched up so we need to fix your burns." I said. I then had him sit on the toilet as I put burn ointment on his hands. I gazed into his eyes loving the man too. I gently sqeezed a hand lovingly. "Please let me cook it next time." I insisted.

"I don't want you hurt." He nodded, bright red.

Soon it was time to take Kaito on his date. "Get dressed. Your heist isn't happening yet but I am taking you on a date for my Valentines day gift." I said. "What is it?" he asked. I winked at him. "Surprise." I answered.

We got to the italian cafe and Kaito looked happy and shocked. "You didn't?!" I smiled at him. "I did." I said. Along with a wedding ring. He obviously needed someone to look after him when he burns his hands like that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Fathers Day

Kaito P.O.V

I sat on the swing, my poker face in even more firmer of a place then usualle and close to tears. I usually avoided heists and performing as a magician when THIS day got close. That was when someone sat next to me. "We both know you have never been able to out-run me. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Shinichi asked.

He had finally caught me. I was quite. "Not really. This is one matter I would rather keep to myself if that's ok." I said.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I tried everything! Looking into him and anything until...Haibara hit me. "LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE, KUDO! I KNOW ENOUGH ON KUROBA AND HE WON'T LIKE IT IF YOU MESS WITH HIM! MY SISTER AND I WENT TO HIS FATHER'S SHOWS AND IT'LL JUST HURT IF YOU DIG THROUGH SHIT!" she growled at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. Haibara sounded like she could relate to him. When she met him as Kid she even talked to him like the 2 could relate

to one another. "I know how he feels. If someone dug into my parents or sister I would go kick their ass. If you really want to know go ask. Don't make a huge mess is all. It would hurt him." she explained. I nodded and left.

-With Kaito-

Kaito P.O.V

I was watching tv when the doorbell rang. I answered it. "Why aren't you performing at the moment?" Shinichi asked me. I guess I owed some honesty to him. "Someone close to me died in front of me when I was 8 years old." I explained. "You and Haibara act like you 2 can relate to one another. Want to tell me a bit about what you lost. Might help? I lost most of my teen years it helps." he offered. I smiled knowing he also knew how it felt. "It was my dad. He taught me how to perform as a magician. I was traveling in Paris with him at the time and

had learned how to speak English and German by then. Most 8 year olds don't have to learn that but when you're training as a magician you do! Anyways, my dad had a show in Paris and we stopped there. However he died." I said. "They said it was an escape trick gone wrong but he practiced it many times before doing it. Magicians have to practice their tricks before doing it in case of an accident or getting hurt or something."

"Turned out some people in black killed my old man and now want me dead." I said. I saw Shinichi watching quitely. "Anyways, why did you stop by Shinichi?" He pulled out chocolate cake, ice cream and a bunch of other snacks I liked. "To cheer up my favorite magician. Thought we would watch movies and stuff together!" he said,smileing. I guess things were getting better.

As another Thriller ended up on I felt myself fall into Shinichi's arms and Shinichi snake his arms around my waist. Yeah. Things were deffiantly getting better in life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Marriage and a Love Hidden

Kaito P.O.V

We had been married for only a few weeks. Aoko thought he would hurt me and didn't trust him. Hakuba did. I smiled as my husband entered the door. "Evening Kai. Anything happen today?" he asked. I smiled. "Not at all." I answered. I was hit by a bullet by Spider but Spider wasn't an idiot like Snake. Shinichi pulled me on to his lap humming softly.

"I read the papers and know when you are useing that poker face, Kaito. Where's the bullet wound? Who hurt you, love?" he said, massaging my back gently.

"No ...aaaaahhh." I cried out. He smirked. "Care to rephrase that one...Kid-kun." he purred. I turned bright red. "It was just a black organization member. They have been after my dad's side of the family for awhile!" I cried out as he continued his torture. He smirked nipping and biteing along my neck. "Kaito I think I am going to the next heist next time." he said holding me.

-Next Heist-

Shinichi P.O.V

I caught them! The Black Organization member...Spider I beleive he goes by...now had over 4 soccar ball shaped bruises all over his face and was groaning. "What the hell did I do to you!?" he groaned. I frowned at him. "You attacked the one I love. I get every right to go after you and make you pay and if you hurt him again...I will make sure every one of you ends up the same."

I said. He froze at this. "You're that brat's husband!" he cried out fearfully. I smirked at this aiming another soccar ball when "SHINICHI!"

"Looks like the one you tried to finish saved you. You owe someone a thanks." I said, frowning. I knew Kaito had such a gentle heart even to those who didn't deserve it. I watched as he bandaged up Snake's injuries. "Why...why help me...after?" he began. "You were only ordered. Magician's also have a boss. Mine was my dad. Now I kind of try to live by my own rules. You should try to follow your own path after you're done in jail, Spider."

"It's Rion. My real name is Rion since I am from the Americas. I would rather start afreash with you knowing that." Rion said. "So is the detective your boyfriend or..."

"Husband. Shinichi and I were just married." Kaito said. Rion smiled. "Good luck with your new life afterwards." he said. "What does he want afterwards?" I asked. "He likes your small scientist-chan and worries a lot about her." Kaito said, handing a love note to me to give to Haibara.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Haibara was going to take the antidote tonight. Aunt Eri had found a few loop holes since Rion only helped with pety theft. "Tell him I will be waiting for his release." she said smileing. "And tell Kuroba-kun thanks." I nodded. I knew she loved someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8=Halloween Holidays

Kaito P.O.V

It was Halloween. I was dressed as a princess. I had a crown on along with a white dress of sparkles and lace. I was whearing a necklace and whearing make up as well. I had made it so my hair looked like it was long flowing and brown.

I smiled. "Well evening princess. May I have this dance?" purred a 40 something year old drunk wrapping his arms around my waist. I was also at a heist looking for a jewel tonight. "Gomensai. Am looking for my date." I said, smileing.

"Maybe I can change that pretty little mind of yours my dear?" he said, smileing. I struggled against him but he grabbed my ass and began feeling me up when..."Please let my date go?" I turned and saw Kudo Shinichi dressed in a Sherlock Holmes get-up. I turned bright red. That was one hot Sherlock Holmes.

"My apologies." said the man. Shinichi then guided me onto the dance floor.

I turned bright red. "Um what are you doing?" I asked. "Danceing...with the prettiest one here." Shinichi said smileing at me and then captured my lips in a kiss.

-After the Heist-

Kaito P.O.V

"Want help finding it?" came a voice behind me. I turned and saw him watching me. "I'm looking for..." I began. "Pandora to stop the Black Organization. I know what it is you're after,...Kuroba Kaito." he said.

he said and leaned over and captured my lips in another kiss again. "Ok you caught me. Now what?" I asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to catch you. Kaito will you go out with me?" he asked.

-The Next Day-

Normal P.O.V

2 boys who looked alike were now walking together holding hands and going to the Periotte for coffee. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9=Shot/Almost Dead

Kaito P.O.V

Snake shot me and I was close to death. I could barely move now. I flinched knowing soon I would collaspe and then...that would be it. I would be with Oaji then and nothing else. As Edgar Allen Poe said once...Never More! I weezed coughing up blood and trying to steem the flow of blood from the bullet wound and failing but then...

someone began to push the bullet out and stitch the wound close. "Don't fall asleep! Whatever you do!" they cried out. I felt tears hit my face.

I coughed more blood. I was now in civilian clothes and close to so why..."Almost...Almost...please don't fall asleep." they were begging and whoever was trying to help me had a gorgous sounding voice. "You sound amazing. Please...keep talking." I whispered semi-consious. Soon I was out.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I found him shot and bleeding after a Kid heist. It was obvious he was Kaitou Kid especially since he looked a lot like me! He had collasped as I was giving him stitches and makeing sure the worse injuries were ok but I was pretty sure he was safe now. I sighed covered in his blood and worried about him now. I heard footsteps and he came downstaires but was having trouble walking. I caught him before he fell.

"How about you rest before you try this again...hmmmm? Have a name behind all this blood as well?" I asked. "Kuroba Kaito. Thanks for saving me." he said.

"No problem Kuroba." I said. After all I would do anything for the guy I had fallen for. "Next time try to be carefull. Ok." He nodded at this. 


End file.
